


Тактический ход

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Связующий Некомы всегда все делает правильно





	Тактический ход

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByPati](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ByPati).



Шумный Бокуто вообще-то умел проникаться моментом и даже обладал некоторым тактом. Иногда. Но определенно не сегодня.  
Он налетел на них с обычным своим совиным энтузиазмом, так что Куроо почти услышал хлопанье крыльев над головой.  
Впрочем, что пенять на Сову, если он и сам еще ничего не успел понять. И проникнуться моментом, да. Только где-то внутри возникла непонятная щекотка.  
— Хей, коты, айда с нами! Коноха проспорил мне две пиццы, а я вчера как раз нашел новую отличную пиццерию. Заправимся!  
Глядя на это восторженное чучело с круглыми птичьими глазами и дурацкой прической, очень сложно было не поддаться настроению "некогда_объяснять_побежали!" Этому парню боги при рождении встроили хаотично работающий вечный двигатель. И заодно безлимитный генератор идей разной степени упоротости. Однако Куроо все-таки отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Спасибо за приглашение, но давай в другой раз, бро.  
— Ты не заболел? — обеспокоенно спросил Бокуто. — Какой-то ты странный. Кенма, что с ним?  
Кенма, занятый очередной игрой, не счел нужным отвечать.  
— Да все в порядке, — откликнулся Куроо. — Просто лень куда-то идти.  
— Сейчас проверим, насколько в порядке. По три мороженых, кто быстрее съест?  
— М-м-м... не-а, мороженого тоже не хочется.  
— Заболел! — схватился за голову Бокуто. — Накануне нашего матча, поганец! Если завтра будешь сидеть на скамейке и чихать, я тебя убью нафиг!  
— Тебе так не терпится мне проиграть? — лениво поддел его Куроо. — Не волнуйся, заблокирую я твои атаки.  
— Размечтался, котяра!  
— Иди уже лопай свою пиццу, совень.  
— Ладно, я пойду. Но ты все же не вздумай развесить сопли.  
Куроо похлопал ресницами:  
— Хорошо, мамочка!  
Бокуто проигнорировал его гримасы и сказал Кенме:  
— Присмотри за этим олухом. Какой-то он слишком тихий. Это не к добру.  
— Конечно, — серьезно кивнул Кенма, подняв глаза на капитана Фукуродани. — Вам не о чем переживать, Бокуто-сан. Куро непременно выйдет на площадку.  
Ну как серьезно... Куроо достаточно хорошо знал Кенму, чтобы заметить искристую смешинку в глубине кошачьего взгляда. Но Бокуто уже топал по направлению к Акааши и Конохе, что терпеливо ждали поодаль.  
— Надеюсь на тебя, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
Куроо подождал, пока старые приятели и соперники не скроются в глубине аллеи, и, лениво потянувшись, улегся на нагретой солнцем скамейке. Кенма вернулся к игре, но не стал ворчать, когда Куроо положил голову ему на колени — просто приподнял руки, поднеся экранчик совсем близко к глазам. Впрочем, он довольно быстро отложил консоль.  
— Проиграл? — удивился Куроо.  
— Сохранился и поставил на паузу. Мне тяжело сосредоточиться, ты слишком громко думаешь.  
— Ну, извини, — усмехнулся он. — Я не каждый день получаю такие признания.  
Кенма принялся легко перебирать пальцами его волосы, отчего у Куроо снова защекотало то ли в горле, то ли где-то под ребрами. Еще чуть-чуть — и начнет мурлыкать, как настоящий кот. Чтобы не позволить себе окончательно растаять от этих почти невесомых прикосновений, он постарался собраться с мыслями и, чуть поколебавшись, спросил:  
— А почему ты сказал именно сейчас? Или это был тактический ход?  
Кенма вздохнул.  
— Ясно, — Куроо улыбнулся, глядя на него под непривычным углом. Во всех смыслах непривычным.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты догадался. Это ведь обидно?  
— Нет, если то, что ты сказал — правда.  
Ему казалось, что Кенма говорил искренне. Он бы услышал фальшь в его голосе, верно? Кто-то другой бы не почувствовал, но только не Куроо. Так какая разница, было ли это сказано с определенной целью или просто так?  
— Это правда. Я бы все равно тебе сказал, позже, но...  
— Тогда все в порядке.  
Совершенно никакой разницы. Но почему-то немного сбилось дыхание, пока он ждал ответа. Словно на штрафном забеге в гору в тренировочном лагере.  
— Ты ведь связующий. Мозг Некомы. Тебе виднее, когда лучше признаваться в любви капитану.  
— Вот завтра и увидим, правильно ли я поступил.  
— Правильно. — Куроо поднял руку и потянул Кенму к себе за ворот футболки. — Ты в любом случае все сделал правильно.


End file.
